1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a rope halter apparatus for use in conjunction with a rope to form a halter for horses and the like, and the method of using the same.
2. Background Art
A halter is a device made of rope, leather straps, canvas, or other similar material that wraps around an animal's head and/or neck for controlling the animal's movements, leading the animal, or securing the animal. Rope halters are generally made from a rope tied in a series of knots, forming a particular design to apply pressure at certain points on the animal's head or neck. Rope halters are typically purchased already tied, and can only be used for a specific sized animal (i.e. the user would need to purchase different rope halters for different sized horses). A rope halter can typically only be adjusted slightly to compensate for different animal sizes.
Leather halters comprise leather straps combined to form a shape that allows the leather halter to wrap around the animal's head and/or neck to provide control over the animal. Similar to typical rope halters, leather halters can only be adjusted minimally to attempt to accommodate different sized animals.
Halters generally also comprise a lead rope so that the user can control the animal. The lead rope is connected to the rest of the halter in such a manner that when the lead rope is pulled in a certain direction, the halter will apply pressure to the head and/or neck of the animal to direct the animal's movements.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device which allows the user to quickly and easily create a rope halter without tying complicated and difficult knots, and which allows the user to create a halter of virtually any size.